


Story Ideas

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Series: Voltron/OC/Reader [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: These are all story ideas that I have, and am going to writing about!(Post Script - Most ALL of these ideas are in the VOLTRON fandom - ALL of these ideas are ORIGINAL or Tweeked ideas from classic, but are all from ME. Please do not use these ideas without giving credit.)





	1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to start writing for each of these ideas, but I want to know which ones people want to read. So, which story would intrigue you the most? Please tell me in the comments below! Thank you! :)**

 

Blind!Keith au  
-Keith is torn between horror and excitement as his body takes on distinct Galra features. On one hand, he can now hear people and his tail can act as a cane and as his defense. But he's also turning into one of the evilest and hated creatures in the entire galaxy, the entire universe. Just imagine his horror when he finds out he's turning purple, and then he FEELS his own fur.

Sans x Reader au  
-Sans has always had horrible nightmares but this time, when he woke up in his terrified-dazed state he teleported into a stranger's home. He falls apart, sobbing and trying not to lose control of his magic. Reader-chan becomes close to him as he consoles in her from that point on.

Galra/Human OC Kogane  
-The castle-ship has received an alien transmission...with Earth coding. It's a message from Keith's sister, and it brings horrible news. The galra are invading Earth at the height of their battle with the Galra Empire. Fortunately (or maybe not) when OC left over a year ago, they traveled all the way back to Earth - hitting rebel planets as they went, converting them to Voltronism.

Voltron OC  
-OC admits to Lance that they don't like to go to the ocean that much. They'd much rather stay up for hours watching and listening to the storms with lightning and thunder.

**Purple Earth AU** -Even though the sun hadn’t risen for several years, Lance still remembered what it looked like. It was hard to remember something that there were no pictures of. Anything flammable had burst into flames when the galra had colonized the planet. Now, the oceans were drying up puddles and the jungles were savage lands that only the rebels dared to hide in. Imagine Lance’s complete surprise(terror) when a galra delinquent (accidentally) kidnaps him on his way to get the family’s groceries. Mr. Galra Mullet just happens to be a part of the most vocally anti-Zarkon rebel group, Voltron. “HUNK?! PIDGE?! SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU-?!” And apparently, his friends have been involved since the Kerberos Mission was a success and Takashi Shirogane came back with two aliens. Lance wants nothing to do with them or the rebellion. Too bad the jungle cats refuse to let him leave. And the blue lion? It ATE his favorite jacket. Lance McClain is done. “I JUST WANTED TO GET ONIONS AND TOMATOES! IS THAT  **TOO** MUCH TO ASK FOR?!”

**PREseason 1** -How often did Keith wake up to nightmares about some sort of purple violent monsters? Shiro tries to help him before he has to leave on the Kerberos Mission. All Keith can muster from the horrible dreams is a drawing of one of the aliens, which looks too much like himself. Purple bat ears. Yellow, pupilless eyes. Snarling fangs. Sharp claws. The long purple tail which held the likeness of a lion’s tail. ========= Shiro and the Holts are abducted by aliens, and all he knows is that these aliens look too close to the drawing that has been tattooed to his leg. Fear for his younger brother-erm, cadet, becomes almost suffocating. No. They couldn’t go after Keith. Not his only tie back to earth, his brother. He demands to know how they have infected his baby brother’s mind. The galra are intrigued by this human’s brother. How is there a galran tie to this inferior species? 

**Voltron (Coran's POV)**  -Resisting the urge to kick the new yellow paladin out of his kitchen was one of the hardest things Coran had to do. Well, aside from fighting against Zarkon’s Empire. (AKA: Coran is still salty that the Paladins don’t like his cooking)

Voltron OC  
-OC has always had slight paranoia, and always had a backpack with them wherever they go. When they and the paladins are separated from Earth, OC reveals several surprises. They have a watch that tells the date and time on earth. They have seeds for almost every kind of fruit and vegetable. They have a compass. Five water bottles. Collapsable shovel. Fully charged phone, plus six portable chargers. Six different outfits. A high definition camera. A computer. OC also has paper and pens, lots of it. The other paladins are in shock and joy, but most are wondering how OC fit all of it inside a small Mario backpack.

Temp Red Paladin OC x Galra!Blade!Keith  
-OC hasn't ever told any of the other paladins that they don't have a soulmate. They can see every color of the rainbow (OC can't see purple- maybe there is a difference between Violet and Purple after all) The Galra's Blade of Malmora is about to prove you wrong.

OC x Sans  
-Frisk didn't fall down alone this time. Frisk's older sister fell as well. The only problem is the fact that since their fall into Mt. Ebott, OC has been turning (Galra) purple. Maybe monster magic can help fix OC?! It may only take one skeleton who knows that OC is not a monster and just has to help them remember that.

Voltron OC  
-Somehow, OC got lost...again. This was the fifth time today! Why did this castle have to be SO big?! Maybe some (forgotten) native to the castle can help them navigate their way through. [Lion tattoos on the wall that can act as guides for OC] But these guides are also slowing becoming OC's protectors in space. Somehow, these lions go from the walls to OC's skin, into their mind. And the lions don't want OC to tell anyone about their existence.

Voltron x Galra!OC  
-Rescuing a prisoner from an arena, they keep OC in healing pods for nearly a month due to the severity of their wounds. Each person seems to bond with the unconscious alien, even though she can't talk back. When she wakes up? Things aren't as easy.

Voltron x OC  
-To be honest? They never wanted to go to space. The stars only held bad memories and seemed to only bring nightmares. But in the midst of so many people who have dreamed of being up in the stars their whole lives? They can't really say anything, can they?

Voltron x OC  
-As a kid, they would always pick up books to read. Ther was a time when they only read books about space, dinosaurs, and rocks. Now, in space with a legendary hero, some of the small facts that the books echo, begin to repeat themselves. OC can only fall in love with space again.

Voltron x OC  
-OC doesn't feel like they are useful during battles, they feel useless. They determine a way to make themselves useful, but it brings the worry and concern of more than a few of the castle-ship residents

Voltron x OC  
-The galra empire had gotten a hold on OC. But unlike every other fanfic, OC didn't get a new metal prosthetic. No. Instead, OC got a creepy ghost companion named Max to keep them company every day and all through the nights where nightmares lurk.

Shiro x BOM OC  
-When Keith returns from the BOM, he brings a close friend. She isn't vital to the team, but she is vital to the individuals that make up the team. Especially their leader, who's been having more and more PTSD induced nightmares and even worse daymares. OC is quick to help but slow to fall.

Shiro x OC  
-OC has given everyone an original nickname. Lance is Mc, Keith is Silence, Hunk is Ban, Pidge/Katie is Kage, Allura is Flower, Coran is Tike, and Shiro is.......dang it. OC realizes that they don't have a nickname for Shiro. They become determined to find the perfect nickname for him.

Voltron x Alien OC  
-It was just another planet that the paladins were trying to save when something went horribly wrong. Keith and the six little alien children fall from the collapsing building Keith had rushed to in the midst of the battle, only to be caught by a ship, of which the back has been padded well and the roof was torn off. The copilot hurries into the back of the ship to check on the new passengers. "Don't worry! See this boy here? He called me and my partner Masdin to come and help you guys! He's a paladin of Voltron! Now you guys have to listen and do EXACTLY what he tells you, ok?" And then later. "I didn't lie to them. Your broadcast for help didn't go to only the other lions. It was an open message. You really need to rework your comms systems!" Which means that the Galra could have tracked it down. They did, Man, don't you just hate it when that happens?

Voltron x OC  
-OC is obsessed with languages. And being in constant contact with foreign tongues and dialects makes them happy in all the right ways. But it all begs the question of, What is the original and core language of the universe? Or is there one?

Voltron x OC  
-OC loves music. Although they don't have any instruments (nor do they have much experience of playing most instruments) they DO have their voice. And they LOVE to sing. Sometimes, when OC hears Lance singing songs to himself, especially when he's homesick, OC will join in with him. When OC is walking down the hallways at night, and she hears Keith or Shiro in the midst of/waking up from a nightmare, she'll start singing a song to make her feel better. OC will sing silly songs in the Kitchen with Hunk as they help him cook food. When Pidge needs to be woken up, OC is always the one to sing at forte in front of the kid genius's door. When she's with the Alteans, OC will often sing random songs that come to their mind so that the aliens can learn about the earth. And when they think they are alone, and no one can hear them? OC sings songs that remind her of her family. Her home. Songs that remind her of why she's still fighting. And during those nights, OC unknowingly strengthen's all of the others on the ship as they listen to her music. Though sometimes the words are discernable through the sobs and the tears. Everyone mourns in their own way. Everyone rejoices in their own way. For OC, it's the same.

 

Soulmate AU's

\- You and your soul mate share thoughts, but only if the thoughts are emotionally charged. When you're conversing with your soulmate, on your hand a special marking/tattoo will appear. The first time you make skin to skin contact with your soulmate the same mark will appear in your vision. <\-- once you find your soulmate, it will be obvious

\- Every day at a specific time, every single person in the world stops to think 1 word for their soulmate to hear

\- The moment someone meets their soulmate, the other's entire life flashes before their eyes

\- When you first meet your soulmate, the first words you say will be in a language no one else will ever be able to understand. And as your relationship grows stronger, the more you use (instinctively) your love language.

\- If you have a reoccurring thought in your mind, your soulmate will hear you. [Someone with low self-esteem can be encouraged by their soulmate ~ A suicidal person can be saved by their soulmate's repeated loving thought "You're not alone." Or, "I love you."]

\- There is a wrist clock counting down the days until you meet your soulmate. On the day that you will meet your soulmate, you live it over and over again until you find them.

\- Your soulmate, when you think of them, has a distinct color. Their footprints, which are only visible to their soulmate, are their color. The first time they speak to each other, the world will remain the same, but an explosion their soulmate's color will swirl around them.

\- Your soulmate can only communicate with you mentally if you are experiencing an extremely negative emotion. [It's a survival instinct] In which case, your soulmate will offer comfort to you through the bond. If it is a lasting pain, the communication between the two of you lasts much longer.

\- The first words your soulmate will say to you is marked on your elbow (but backward and upside down)

\- When you're first born, your first word that you will ever say is your soulmate's name

\- When you're born, the first face you'll see is your soulmate's face when you will first see them & you will never forget it

\- When your body goes through an extreme (trauma, danger, things of that sort) important and distinct details about your soulmate is the only thing you can think of/remember ~ even if you forget who YOU are


	2. AU COMPLAINT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complaint about the LOVE BUG AU

I love the Love Bug AU, but every fanfiction ever written about it is pretty much the same exact thing with a few of the author's own minor twists. But the story about getting bitten by a love bug . . . and we never get to see the bitten's pov of view unless they are brainless mush! The victim is person B and the recipient of the adoration is person A. The story only focuses on person A and them trying to keep a lid on their own crush, but we NEVER really understand what is happening in person B's mind!

Which leads me to my next complaint, why is person B always a pile of mush or in denial that it ever happened? Can't we have a victim who understands what is happening?! Person B is  **very** smart! It's not like they're so dumb that they wouldn't be able to figure out what was happening! (That would be an **awesome** twist! Person B figures out what is happening and is so mortified and tries to resist but they just _can't help it_!)

Also, the reasoning and science behind the Love Bug are always the same - but with their reasoning, it doesn't add up. It's fine that they choose to use the science of the bug's venom as a pheromone agent that activates the reward center in person B's head whenever they interact with person A, but what  _ **doesn't**_ match up is how person B reacts. If their interaction with person A does the same thing that taking drugs does, stimulate the reward center in their brain, they  _will_ become addicted and need doses more and more frequently - [ **they would get addicted to the venom of the bug AND person A, _not_  solely person A**] but they still would have coherency depending on what  _other_ fluids made up the venom (because, let's be honest, the pheromones are being injected into the bloodstream so there _has_ to be strong fluids to make it potent - normally pheromones are airborne so venom of pure pheromones would be lethal, _not_  a minor set back). The extra fluids would determine the kind of reactions the pheromones would cause in person B's head. Why? Because when you compare drugs and their effects on the body are very different, even though they all stimulate the brain's reward center. For example, heroin is a hallucinogen while alcohol is a sedative, nicotine is a stimulant and morphine is a painkiller. ALSO **, there is _no_ "antidote"**   **for a** ** _drug_**. So that is also a big no-no in the ways of science. Depending on the potency, the venom should only affect them for a REALLY short time - especially because the effects are so powerful.

But back to the fact that person B could still be coherent! Like, why can't we have a very aware victim?! Like: " _He felt frustration bubbling up inside of him. It was like they didn't believe that he was acting logically! He knew that the bug bite did something, it wasn't hard to tell! His urges to initiate human contact now also had the desire to make a connection, normally he'd be too scared. And of course, he noticed when his mouth began to run! He would normally never admit to half the stuff he's said within the past day. Just because his brain was releasing more happy chemicals than it had for years, didn't mean his entire thought process was screwed up! It just meant that when he reacted it was usually without a filter ... well more than usual. And then when he had said, "I love you", they scoffed. They thought it was all because he was under the influence of the bug's bite! It wasn't like he had gotten any stupider, or that his brain activity was being **repressed** , in fact, he'd never felt so alive and awake._" 

 **Even though they are aware they wouldn't be able to see the damage its caused them until _after._** Also, after you come down from a high of any kind - it really  _sucks_. Person B wouldn't bounce back immediately, even from such a small dose of the drug like venom their brain would be trying to compensate for the sudden lack of chemicals that are running a portion of the brain. It would cause serious pain if person B was addicted, and their friends would have to  _slowly_ wean them off of the drug - so person A would be the subject of their affections for a LOT longer than a week.

 

This is all just my opinion with my limited knowledge of science, so take it with a grain of salt! Tell me what you think in the comments below! Do you agree? Is there some faulty reasoning in my logic? If so, I would **love** to know!

Hope you have a great day/night! Keep Smiling :D 


End file.
